Fields of Innocence
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Voldemort has won the war. Draco Malfoy, his right hand man, has a plan in mind to save the life of Ginny Weasley. Rated for references to adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**_LbN: Felt like doing a "what if" type of story. _**

**Fields of Innocence**

Draco Malfoy entered the room and stood just inside the doorway. Nineteen years old now, he was Lord Voldemort's right hand man; having surpassed his father in status. Two years before, he had proven the guilt of Severus Snape and aided the Dark Lord in killing Harry Potter once and for all. There had been a fairly brief uprising after this, of course; but the Death Eaters had stopped it. The Boy Who Lived's friends had gone into hiding, and each ended up being captured and killed if they were not purebloods. If they were "rehabilitation" (i.e. torture) took place to see if they could be broken of their bad habits.

"You wanted to see me, my Lord?" Draco asked quietly.

"Ah, Malfoy," the chair facing the fire turned to reveal the Dark Lord, "Have a seat."

Draco bowed low, and did so. After a slight pause, Voldemort began to speak again.

"Why so modest? I've heard about your recent victory in Ireland. I must say, Draco, I am impressed at how prompt you were with winning the battle. I knew I made the right decision, having you lead my forces. And now, I believe I told you that I would think on your recent question. Tell me, what should my answer be to this…most peculiar request?"

"I but live to serve you, my Lord, in all things. Your answer will be right, as it is always," Draco nodded.

"Such loyalty," Voldemort leaned back and studied the young man, "You may do as you wish. I have already instructed the guards to obey your orders. Go now, you have Lord Voldemort's gratitude."

"Thank you, my Lord," Draco stood and bowed. He made to leave, but heard his master speak when he reached the door.

"And Draco?"

"My Lord?"

"Know that if you succeed with your plan, you will have a higher title than simply 'general'."

"Thank you, my Lord," Draco said.

He exited the room and walked down the main hall of the palace. Servants bowed low as he passed, but he paid them no heed. He had been granted the one wish he'd had since that past year. Once he was out of the main hall and away from the eyes of the servants, he broke into a run. He reached the doors to the dungeons in a record time of two minutes in a dead sprint. Gasping for breath, he respectfully saluted the guard, who bowed low at this honor of being so addressed, and walked through the two wooden doors. Two hundred stairs later, he was in the dungeons. He nodded at the guards stationed at each cell as they saluted. Walking to the fifth cell, he jerked his head to the right, signaling for the guard to leave, and entered. Sitting on the small cot in the corner was Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny?" he said quietly.

"Go to hell," she spat, "I hate you."

"I've done nothing to you," he told her gently.

"You killed my two best friends."

Draco paused. He had, indeed, been the cause of Hermione's death; but he was at a loss as to which other friend he had murdered. He tried to keep personal killings to a bare minimum. She, apparently, knew he was trying to remember the other person, because she supplied,

"Tonks."

"Come with me," he said, not wanting to talk about this in front of the guards, "I'm taking you away from here."

"Why would I want to go with you," she scowled.

"Because there are at least thirteen guards who are listening to this conversation right now; and if I leave alone, they'll take it as a sign that you don't want someone who will…be noble, shall we say? And I'm sure they will make it their life's mission to make you thoroughly regret your decision to stay."

A small glimmer of fear entered Ginny's eyes. Up until now, her pureblood status had kept the guards from doing anything untoward to her, unlike some of the more unfortunate female prisoners. Now, however, Draco was more or less giving them full permission to have their way with her if she should refuse. Her survival instinct and virginity were two of the only things she still proudly held on to, and she was determined to keep it that way. Getting up from the bed she pulled on a thin, ratty cloak and walked over to Draco. He motioned for her to follow him, and led the way out of the dungeons.

**_LbN: Hope you liked the first chapter! Reviews are lovely!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

FoI

**FoI**

The mansion was enormous. Draco tried to point out all of the different areas, but he knew it would take her a while to figure her way around. He led her to the north wing of the house, stopping in front of the second room on the left.

"This is your room," he said, holding the door open for her, "If you want it decorated differently, we can order some things when we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"We're going shopping?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Draco nodded, "You can't keep wearing prisoners' clothes."

"I just assumed you'd be locking me up here, rather than the dungeons."

"Not at all," Draco smirked, "You may go anywhere you like, accompanied by me or one of my servants, of course. And the house is yours as well now; the servants, at your disposal. I want you to be comfortable here."

He watched Ginny walk to the window and peer out. Clearing his throat, he continued,

"Let me be clear, I will not lie for you. I am not so good an Occlumens as to keep things from my master. I ask that you not give him any reason to regret letting me marry you."

"_**WHAT?**_" Ginny cried, spinning around.

"The only way I can protect you, is if you are bound to me," he explained.

"Did you hear me in that cellar?" Ginny asked incredulously, "You've murdered two, probably more, of my best friends. I don't want—"

"That's not true," Draco said quietly, "If you listen for a moment, I'll explain."

When Ginny said nothing, he continued,

"I take full blame for Hermione's death, even though I didn't do it. I gave my men orders to kill, rather than capture, because I knew captivity would be worse. But yes, her death is my responsibility. She was aiding the rebels and it was my men who raided their headquarters. You are wrong about Tonks though; she is very much alive."

"What?" Ginny whispered.

"Do you think I came and got you on a whim? On a lustful urge, perhaps? I care about you, Ginny. You were the tolerable one, by far, out of your family. I didn't want to see you suffer the way I've seen others suffer; hearing about their loved ones and friends dying. So last month, I approached the Dark Lord and begged him to spare Tonks's life; to halt the plans for her execution. I told him that her parentage and teachings were unfortunate, but she could change. He sent her to a private jail in France and told me that if I gave him a good enough reason, he would give her a full pardon."

"So why is she still in there?" Ginny asked.

"Because you went and got yourself captured the week after she did last year," Draco smiled gently, "And you were the more pressing case, because all of the Death Eaters…well, it was disgusting really, what they were planning."

Draco trailed off, looking stricken. He took a breath and continued.

"I knew I could get you released under the guise of marriage. You are, after all, a pureblood. And the added prospect of reform was too alluring to the Dark Lord. He doesn't want magical blood wasted, you see."

"So basically, if I go along with the Death Eater ways, Tonks gets released?" Ginny summed up.

"The Dark Lord knows that your minds will never change. You will always think of him as Harry Potter's murderer. He wants compliance, not allegiance. And yes, if you comply, I will see to it that Tonks is sent here to live."

"Here??" Ginny asked, "As in, with us?"

"He wouldn't allow her to live anywhere by herself," Draco explained, "So she might as well come here."

He looked at her again, watching her try to sort out her emotions.

"Listen," he said, "You'll have everything you want and need here. All I ask is that you don't ask me about my work. And, you know, once we're married…" he broke off blushing.

"You want me to sleep with you," Ginny finished.

"Is it wrong that I want children?" Draco shrugged.

"You're really letting me stay alone until…" Ginny shivered, "Until we get married? You won't…you know…"  
"No!" Draco shook his head vigorously, "I'm not so arrogant as to think that giving you a house, new wardrobe, and small army of servants would make you want to sleep with me. I am a Malfoy; we do not steal girls' innocence."

"But bride theft is such a renowned family tradition," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"How did you know?" Draco asked in confusion and complete seriousness, "Well, it doesn't matter," he pulled a small cord near the bed, "This sends for the servants. One or two of them will come and help you get ready for bed."

He took her hand and kissed it. To his very great surprise, and hers as well, she didn't pull away.

"Good night," he said, and left the room.

Ginny sat quietly on the bed, mind spinning. After a few minutes, two girls, no older than thirteen, came into the room.

"Master Malfoy sent us to assist you, Miss," the one with black hair and blue eyes said, "My name is Antonia, and this is Liora. Anything you need, just ask."

"Thank you," Ginny said with a tired smile, "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Twelve- the pair of us. We're twins. You can tell us apart by our eyes; mine are gray."

"I see," Ginny nodded, "How did you come to work here?"

"Our mother is a servant here," Antonia explained, "We go to Hogwarts during the year and come here over the breaks. Our father died in the war."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ginny said softly, but the girls didn't look overly upset.

After a few more minutes of getting to know the girls, Liora helped Ginny locate some night clothes and Antonia drew her a bath. Ginny thought it was weird having them wait on her hand and foot, but she was glad that they were here. Anyone to talk to was a relief at that point. When she finished her bath and got into her nightgown, both girls bowed low and said goodnight.

"You don't have to bow," Ginny smiled at them, getting into bed.

"Oh, but we do, ma'am," Liora said.

"It's only right," Antonia agreed, "We have to respect your status. Goodnight ma'am."

They left, and Ginny pondered how quickly Voldemort had put people in their places after the war. She took a long time falling asleep that night, but finally around two in the morning, she closed her eyes and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**_LbN: Hey guys! I'm back :). _**

**FoI**

Ginny awoke the next morning to sunlight creeping slowly into her room. Once her eyes had adjusted, she saw that Liora had drawn the heavy curtains and was setting out her clothes for the day.

"Good morning Miss Weasley," she said softly.

"Morning Liora," Ginny replied sitting up.

"These are for you," Liora said, indicating the clothes, "Master Malfoy wishes you to join him for breakfast when you are ready. I'll wait for you outside, to show you to the dining room."

"Thank you, Liora," Ginny smiled.

After the girl left, Ginny looked around her room. The shock from the previous night had worn off, and she was now beginning to realize the terrifying situation she was in. She had to marry Voldemort's second in command, and be damn convincing at it as well, if Tonks was ever going to get out alive. If she herself was going to survive. Taking a few deep breaths, she got out of bed and began to get ready.

When Liora showed her down to breakfast thirty minutes later, bowing low as she exited, Ginny was blown away by the dining room. It was not a large room, but gorgeous nonetheless. An oak rectangular, six person table stood in the middle of it, with a glass bar just to the left of it. Draco was sitting at the head of the table, reading the Daily Prophet and sipping…

"Hot cocoa?" Ginny asked, sitting down to his right.

"I can't handle coffee and I hate tea," he smiled, as two servants carried in their breakfast. They place the two trays in front of Draco and Ginny and stood back respectfully. Draco made a dismissing motion with his hand and he and Ginny were alone again.

"Shall we talk about the plans for today?" he asked, buttering a slice of toast.

"Ok, just…" Ginny stopped, looking warily at Draco.

"What is it?"

"I need to know," she started, "Why me? Of all the rebels, of all the people you could have taken out of that dungeon; why me? You knew at least half of the people being kept there…"

Draco was silent for a moment, and Ginny was afraid that he would get angry. Instead, he looked up at her and asked her quietly,

"How did you find out about Ron?"

"What?"

"How did you find out that he had died? Did someone tell you? What happened?"

"One of our spies told me," she said, "But what's that got to do with—"

"I tried to save him," Draco said, "I begged him, pleaded with him, to drop his wand and let me take him into custody. He wouldn't. He was stunned and executed the next day. I couldn't save him, but I won't sit by and watch all of you get obliterated."

"So it was just out of guilt?" Ginny asked.

"No," he said, "I happen to like you. School-time rivalries aside, you are a great witch; a good person."

"I could make a mean comment right now, but I'm too tired to be vindictive…"

"Something along the lines of 'You work with Death Eaters; what do you know about good people?' maybe?"

"That predictable?"

"Common sense."

Ginny laughed at this response, and then paused. It was the first time she'd heard a laugh, a real laugh, in…well, she didn't know how long. The fact that it was her own was even more surprising. Draco seemed to know that something was up, but thought better of saying anything about it. Instead, he cleared his throat and said,

"Anyway, after breakfast we should head over to Diagon Alley. You won't be allowed a wand, of course—"

"Don't you trust me, Draco?" Ginny smirked.

"No, and neither does the Dark Lord. Therefore, you have to earn the privilege of carrying a wand again. However, we do need to get you some more clothes. I ordered those last night after I left you; but I didn't know what else you wanted. Do you want new things for your room?"

"No, the ones in there are fine. Could we stop at a bookstore though?"

"I have a library."

"Filled, no doubt, with pureblood propaganda, wizarding genealogies, and books of advanced magic."

"Also romance novels, comic books, and drawing manuals, yes," Draco nodded.

There was a pause, in which Ginny tried desperately to wrap her mind around the first phrase in that sentence.

"_Romance novels_?" she whispered.

Draco blushed and cleared his throat. After taking a small bite of toast, fidgeting, and clearing his throat again, he spoke.

"Well, if you must know, my mother is quite fond of them. She also has an odd habit of reading aloud to herself. When I was little, I would sit outside her door and listen to her read them. I loved the stories, but one day my dad caught me and let me have it. So now, I keep them around basically just to annoy him."

Ginny smiled, another thing she had almost forgotten how to do, and kept eating. After a few moments of silence, she asked,

"Do you have any biographies? In your library, I mean."

"A few," Draco furrowed his brow as he tried to remember, "We can get whatever books you want."

He clapped his hands twice and the two servants from before came in and took their now empty plates away. Draco stood and offered his hand to Ginny and said,

"Shall we?"

**FoI**

Diagon Alley looked the same, except for one or two major changes. The first, and most noticeable, was that there were people stationed outside of the doors. Wandless people.

"Ummm, Mal—Draco?"

"Yes?"

"What are all these people doing? Are they just holding the doors?"

"Muggle-borns. They aren't allowed to go to Hogwarts or maintain higher jobs at the Ministry. Some just work in small jobs like doormen or at the bank. Some get training to be security guards in different places; it's one of the higher paying jobs, and they get to carry a wand."

They walked down the street toward the bookstore. It wasn't until they entered that Ginny noticed the second odd thing about Diagon Alley. All of the people there bowed to them.

"Why do they keep doing that?" Ginny muttered to him after the fifth person in Flourish and Blotts sank to their knees at the sight of them, "They're treating us like royalty."

"We are," Draco said, nodding to the bookstore's owner, "Technically. I'm…a high ranking Death Eater."

There once was a time, Ginny reflected, that that sentence would have gotten a person shut up in Azkaban.

"Pick out what you want," Draco said, "I'm going to be over by the stairs at the Necromancy section."

"Tell me you don't practice that," Ginny pleaded, not quite sure she could handle any more of this.

"I study it," Draco said, "Raising Inferi takes…well, it takes a lot of something I don't have. But the practice is quite interesting."

Ginny sighed and began browsing the bookshelves.

**FoI**

They made it back to the mansion an hour later; clothes and books in tow. Draco helped Ginny deposit the bags of clothes in her room, and rang for a servant to sort the book parcels in the library. Once they were done getting Ginny's room in order, Draco said,

"They should have dinner ready by now."

Over dinner, he told her about all of the laws the Dark Lord had enacted, and about the hierarchy of blood status. Ginny got through this enlightening lecture with only a few winces. When he was finished, a question that had been burning in the back of her mind came out.

"How did you do it?" she asked, "How do you get to be You-Know-Who's right hand man with as much compassion as you've got?"

"I have a theory," Draco said, playing with his napkin, "It's this: everyone has their own…pool of cruelty, shall we say? Mine just…isn't as readily visible as some of my fellows'. I have a weak stomach; can't stand killing, but I'm a strategist. I was made to lead. I have compassion for those I know, and for visible suffering. Being the general of all Voldemort's armies, well, it's a good job for me. I'm able to delegate. But enough of that, I don't want to talk about my work."

"Sorry," Ginny said, though she wasn't quite sure what she was apologizing for.

"Don't worry," Draco shook his head, "I expected you to be curious."

They were quiet for a few moments; lost in their own thoughts. Just when Ginny was about to excuse herself, having finished her meal, Draco said,

"We're to be married next week."

Ginny said nothing, but looked up at him stonily.

"I have no choice." It was a statement, not a question.

"You do," Draco said, "However, it will be harder for me to defend a live-in girlfriend than to defend a wife."

"What are the plans?" she asked in a hollow voice.

"Small," Draco said, "It will just be the Bonder and us."

"Your parents?"

"Possibly, but highly unlikely."

Ginny nodded. She didn't see what else she could do.

**_LbN: Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews would be lovely :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**FoI**

"Draco?" Ginny said, opening the office door a crack.

"Oh, hi Ginny," he looked up from his desk, "Come in."

"What's this about a banquet on tomorrow?" Ginny asked, walking into the room.

"Oh! I forgot," Draco said with a surprised look, "Ummm, well, just consider it the reception to the Bonding ceremony."

"Who all will be there?" Ginny sat down in front of him.

"Just other members of the DDS."

"The what?"

Draco looked uncomfortable for a moment, and Ginny knew that he had let something slip.

"The Dark Defense System. My job."

"You lead that?" Ginny yelped, "You do know what I—"

"I don't need to know what your job was with the rebels," Draco cut her off, "In fact, it's better if I don't know. But yes, I'm the head of the Dark Lord's secret police."

"So is…is You-Know-Who going to be there?"

"No," Draco smiled, "He doesn't do these types of things."

Draco paused, studying Ginny for a moment.

"You'll have to meet him sooner or later."

"I vote for later."

"Yeah, me too," Draco muttered, placing a book back on the shelf behind him.

Just then, there was a knock on the office door.

"Enter," Draco said. One of the younger male servants came in. Ginny recognized him as Aaron, one of the messengers.

"Master Lucius Malfoy comes, sir," he said.

"Ah, thank you Aaron," Draco smiled, "Yes, show him in please."

"Right away, my lord," he bowed and exited.

"This should be interesting," Draco said after the boy had left.

"I'll go," Ginny said.

"You'll pass him on the way," Draco smiled as Ginny paused, "Wait in here," he said. He walked over to the wall on the right side of his desk and pushed a panel back. Inside was a very comfortable-looking sitting room.

"Sometimes I like to get away from everyone, you see?" he explained, "You'll be able to hear everything that happens, and if you look through the knothole, you can see out. This conversation should be entertaining; for you, at least…" he amended.

Ginny walked into the room and looked around. She already had a handle on Draco's obsession with Art Deco designing for the mansion, but every time she found a new room (which had been often in the past week) she was blown away by his talent for decoration. It was a small room, with a few chairs and a table in the center, and low bookshelves lining the walls. She walked back over to the panel and looked out. Lucius Malfoy was entering the room.

"Draco," he nodded.

"Hello Father," Draco smiled calmly, "No Death Eater business to attend to?"

"Not at the present," Lucius said coldly, placing his cane on the side of the chair, "I just got wind of an interesting rumor. I wonder if you can guess what it is."

"That I'm marrying Ginny Weasley."

"You don't deny it?" Lucius asked, sounding immensely disgusted.

"Of course not," Draco replied, "I already have the Dark Lord's approval."

"And what of my approval? What of your loyalty to the family?"

"I cannot serve two masters," Draco said coolly, "My loyalty is with our Master, and his interests_ are_ the interests of the family. Loyalty to the first implies loyalty to the other."

"You are an insolent brat," Lucius spat, "No sense at all of proper wizarding pride! You'd run off with that blood traitor and forget about your duties to—"

"I know my duties!" Draco bellowed, and Ginny was quite unsurprised to see Lucius pale and step back.

"I have told you already," Draco continued to rage; "That I sought the Dark Lord's approval and it was granted to me! That is the only consent I want or need. And do you think that he would give it to me if he didn't have good reason? Hmmm? I can't hear you father."

Draco yelled that last word with such contempt that Ginny was surprised that Lucius was still standing.

"No, my lord Draco," the older Malfoy whispered, "I know that you both think you have good reason. However, I must warn you; she is beyond reform. You will only bring shame on our family if you marry—"

"Do not presume to tell me what to do!" Draco bellowed, "You've gone past that right. You, Father, have already brought shame on our family when your loyalty wavered, time and again, to our Lord. And for some reason, he has allowed you to live and me to prove myself. I have, and he sees no reason to deny me rewards for my service. And with his consent, I will marry whom I choose."

The last sentence was said softly, and with the sort of finality that suggested any attempt to pursue the subject would be met with a very painful hex. In spite of herself, Ginny was quite impressed. Draco's theatrics were very convincing. Should she be this turned on right now? No, she thought, she shouldn't.

Lucius stood looking at his son for a moment. Draco sat again, his face a silent dare for his father to continue. When Lucius did not, Draco leaned back, face softening slightly.

"You will come to the banquet, then?" he asked.

"Of course, my lord," Lucius mumbled.

"Very well," Draco smiled. The effect was frightening indeed, after his screaming fit…

"Give my love to Mother," he said, by way of dismissal.

"I will," Lucius said, bowing low before leaving the room.

After a minute or two, Draco came over to the wall and slid the panel back again. Instead of allowing Ginny to exit, he joined her in the small room.

"Bloody hell," he said, sitting down. Ginny closed the panel again and sat across from him.

"Impressive," she smirked.

"I love yelling," he grinned, "Bullying people happens to be my forte. It's just that…I don't know, it's so wrong doing that to him. I have to, though. He'd walk all over me if I didn't. He's tried before to use my power to get things that he wants."

"You don't have to explain," Ginny said.

They sat there, wrapped in their own thoughts until they heard the grandfather clock in the hall chime five.

"Time to get ready," Draco said, standing and offering a hand to Ginny.

She took it, and they made their way out of the secret room…

**FoI**

"Antonia!" Ginny called.

The dress was so billowy that she couldn't reach the zipper on her own. A green affair with a corset top inlaid with diamonds, it was without a doubt the fanciest thing Ginny had ever seen. She wondered, as Antonia zipped it up in back, at Draco's ability to pick the most expensive, figure flattering clothes out for her without her actually being there at the time.

"You look beautiful, ma'am," Liora said, coming into the room.

"Thank you."

The ballroom was massive, but they were only using a small part of it at the front. Draco was dressed in black satin with dragon skin boots. When Ginny reached him, he took her hand and they stood in front of the Bonder. It being a private ceremony, the Bonder skipped all of the normal filler meant for families and friends, and got straight to the point.

"Do you, Draco Octavian Malfoy the sixth, take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Ginevra Molly Weasley take Draco Octavian Malfoy the sixth to be your husband?"

Ginny swallowed hard and nodded. Both the Bonder and Draco looked at her with expressions that said they knew how hard this was for her. With a deep breath, she said,

"I do."

"Then I declare you bonded for life!"

That was the last thing Ginny remembered before she passed out.

**_LbN: Hope you guys liked the new chapter! Drop me a review and let me know!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_LbN: Hey y'all! Thanks for all the great reviews so far! Happy reading :)_**

**FoI**

Ginny awoke the next morning to Draco mopping her forehead with a damp cloth. He smiled at her when she opened one bleary eye.

"Don't worry, I caught you before you hit anything…" he said, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Just toast…and some tea," Ginny mumbled.

Draco nodded and rang the bell. A moment later, Liora came into the room.

"Oh, thank goodness," she said, then remembering herself, bowed and continued, "You rang, Master Malfoy?"

"Yes Liora," Draco nodded, "Would you please make Mrs. Malfoy some toast and tea?"

"Of course, sir," she bowed again and exited.

"Will you be well enough for the banquet tonight?" he asked concernedly. Ginny nodded.

"Good," Draco smiled, then trailed off. He was afraid of overloading her with events so soon after she had…recovered.

"What's up?" Ginny asked, sitting up.

"I've…I've arranged a meeting with the Dark Lord for next week. He wishes to see you."

A fearful look came to Ginny's face and for a moment, Draco thought she might faint again. She didn't however; only steeled herself and asked,

"So what do I have to do?"

"Try not to piss him off."

"I've heard that's easier said than done."

"True. Just…" Draco frowned, trying to figure out how to best word this, "Just try to be as humble and remorseful as your pride will allow, okay? Like I told you, he doesn't expect you to love him all of a sudden; he'd be suspicious if you did. He just needs to know that you know that resistance is a lost cause."

"Alright," Ginny nodded.

There was a knock at the door and Liora brought in Ginny's breakfast. After she had left, Draco continued talking.

"The banquet will start at six," Draco said, "You sure you're feeling up to it? Everyone, with the exception of the Dark Lord, will be there."

"As long as he's absent for now, I'm okay," Ginny said, sipping her tea, "Snooty Death Eaters, I can handle. You-Know-Who will be a different story…"

Draco chuckled and sat back, watching her eat. Ginny was about half way through her second piece of toast when she laughed.

"What?" Draco asked.

"We didn't exactly have the stereotypical wedding night, did we?" Ginny smirked.

"I didn't really think we would anyway."

"Huh?"

"Well, as far as I understand, you're still less than fond of me. I didn't think you'd want to…you know…"

"I hadn't really thought about it," Ginny muttered, blushing.

Draco was highly uncomfortable. To save himself the trouble of pursuing the topic, he stood up.

"Well, I should go check on the caterers," he said, "Make sure they haven't blown up my kitchen…Will you have lunch with me?"

"Sure," Ginny nodded.

"Good," Draco smiled, "I'll send Liora or Antonia to get you when it's time."

**FoI**

Ginny stood in front of the mirror, another billowy dress secured tightly around her frame. This time, she was dressed in black, with silver jewelry accenting the dress and shoes. Now that it was almost time to walk downstairs, to a room full of Death Eaters, she was nervous. More than once, she had thought that this might all be an elaborate scheme; some way to further humiliate, then kill, another one of the leaders of the resistance. It didn't matter either way now; she couldn't back out.

At ten till, there was a knock at the door and Draco, also dressed in black, stuck his head in.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Taking his arm, they walked down the hall to the top of the stairs. As they descended, Ginny looked at all of the upturned faces and tried to pick out ones she knew. She stopped after a second; it was making her nervous. Once they were in the ballroom, Ginny and Draco stood at the center of the table.

"Friends and colleagues," Draco began, "May I introduce my wife, Ginny Malfoy."

There was polite applause, but Ginny still wondered how many of them were thinking of ways to poison her food…

Draco continued with a little speech about the beauty of the extension of purebloods, and the necessity of reformation and such, before they sat down. Dinner was served a moment later, roast duck with every side dish imaginable. Ginny listened quietly as Draco made small talk with some of his coworkers, answering only when a question was directed at her. She liked it better this way. She didn't want to talk if she didn't have to.

After dinner, the long tables were vanished and a band struck up a slow song. As she swayed with Draco, Ginny whispered,

"This isn't so bad."

"They're all reserving judgment…"

"Yeah, I had the feeling."

Draco chuckled and twirled his wife. Eyes along the sides of the ballroom were locked on them, as some couples gossiped rather than danced. When the song was over, he and Ginny clapped along with everyone else, before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a tall black man, one of the few people Ginny had recognized, standing beside him.

"Hello Blaise!" Draco said, shaking his hand.

"Congratulations, General Malfoy," Blaise smirked, "May I cut in?" he asked, holding his hand out to Ginny.

"I'll be over with Nott," Draco told her, as Blaise took her hand.

"Alright," she said.

The music had started again and Blaise gave her a piercing look as they began to dance.

"He risked a lot, saving you and your friend," he said.

"You know about…"

"I'm his best friend," Blaise said, "He tells me everything. Don't make him regret saving your skins, okay?"

"I don't plan to," Ginny said seriously.

"I remember you from Hogwarts," Blaise smiled when Ginny quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, yes," he said, "You were one of the more tolerable Gryffindors; but a Gryffindor nonetheless. It's not in your nature to lie down and take anything…"

"Why do I get the feeling there's a warning coming?" Ginny asked.

"Leave your rebel friend where she is," Blaise said quietly, "You're going along with this arrangement pretty well right now, but you might find it harder with…other influences around."

The music stopped and he gave her a meaningful look, before bowing and walking away. She stood there watching him go for a moment, before making her way over to the drinks.

"Just a water, thanks," she told the waiter.

As she stood there drinking it, she scanned the crowd for Draco. He had said that he would be with Nott, but they had obviously moved from the spot that he had indicated. She was about to walk around and look when she heard a voice. A particularly unpleasant voice at that; one that made her want to punch a wall…

"You're a lucky little girl, aren't you?"

"Madam Lestrange," Ginny said, "You're enjoying yourself, I hope?"

Anyone who cared to eavesdrop would have heard the subtle sarcasm in Ginny's tone, but Bellatrix ignored it.

"I set great store by my nephew," she said quietly, "Embarrass him, and you will suffer worse consequences than prison."

"As much as it pains me to admit this," Ginny said, "I have no intention of rebelling or, as you say, 'embarrassing' Draco."

"Auntie, are you terrorizing my wife?" said Draco, walking up behind Bellatrix.

"Of course not, Draco," Bellatrix gave Ginny an insane grin, "I was simply getting to know her a bit better."

"Well, I'm going to have to interrupt," he said apologetically, "Nott and Desmond want to meet her."

They walked away from his psychotic family member and over to another group of DDS members. That was how the night went. One meeting, and warning away from Draco's ears, after the other. When they finally retired (Ginny consented to staying Draco's room, even if she wouldn't sleep with him), both of them fell into a fast, deep slumber.

**FoI**

Voldemort looked down at a kneeling Ginny, and then back up at Draco.

"I had my doubts," he said in a high, cold voice, "but I see that you have done well. Tell me, girl, why should I trust you?"

"I have not earned your trust my Lord," Ginny said, hating each word as it came from her mouth, "But I realize now that any cause but yours is a lost one. I know that…that the more powerful wizard has won this struggle. And I…" she was going to be sick, "I thank you for your mercy. For letting me marry Draco."

"And tell me," Voldemort said, obviously reveling in this, "Did Draco write that little speech for you?"

"No, my Lord, I speak the truth."

"Look at me."

Ginny looked up into a hard, dark stare. Voldemort sat back after a moment, obviously satisfied.

"Very well," he said, "Draco, you may have your time off."

"Thank you, my Lord," Draco bowed.

"Now go."

The couple bowed once more and backed out of the room. Once they were back at the mansion and Ginny was quite certain that she wasn't going to puke, she asked,

"What time off?"

"We're going to get Tonks."

**_LbN: I'm a feedback junkie, please support my habit :D! Don't forget to vote on the new poll!_**


	6. Chapter 6

FoI

**FoI**

It had been a short, somewhat rushed argument with Draco, but Ginny had won out in the end. As she folded a set of robes, she rang the servants' bell. A minute later, there was a knock on the door and Antonia peeked inside.

"You rang, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Ginny didn't think she'd ever get comfortable with being called that.

"Yes," she said, "You and your sister need to pack for a week. We're going to France."

"Ma'am?" Antonia said in a shocked, hopeful voice.

"Draco is going on some business and taking me with him. I told him I couldn't possibly survive without the two of you there," she smiled.

"Well…thank you ma'am," Antonia said, "I'll tell Liora right away."

"Good. We'll be leaving tomorrow at noon. We're going to be in Metz for two days and then in Toulouse."

Antonia thanked her again, bowed, and exited. Ginny returned to her packing. In reality, she would have been perfectly fine without the girls there; but she wanted them to have something of a vacation. She had never gotten to go abroad, and she knew first hand how it felt to watch people with more money go wandering off for a week when you had to stay at home and work. After a few minutes, she looked back through her suitcase once more, and, finding everything she would need located there, closed it. She glanced at the clock on the wall; Draco was still at work. She set her suitcase next to the night table and walked out of the room and down the hall to the library…

**FoI**

Draco was in fact, at that time, getting instructions on part of the trip from Voldemort himself. The Dark Lord handed him a roll of parchment.

"Give that to Vance," Voldemort said softly, "For his eyes only, Draco."

"Yes, my Lord."

"You are dismissed."

"Yes, my Lord."

As he made his way down the hall, Draco wondered how much of a honeymoon this was actually going to be. Sure, she was going along with this whole marriage thing, but Draco had a feeling a lot of that was about saving Tonks. He shook his head to clear it; he knew he had to be patient. He couldn't expect her to put aside an entire school time rivalry and a lifetime of brainwashing in the exact opposite ideologies as him in a matter of a few weeks. He'd wait…

**FoI**

They had a compartment on the train all to themselves. Ginny read while Antonia and Liora played cards, and Draco slept. Finally, around five o'clock, they arrived in Metz. Hopping into the carriage behind Ginny, Draco felt it was time to tell her about the plans for the first half of the trip.

"We're going to be staying with another DDS member," he said, "He's…not as open to the idea of reformation, so I haven't told him about you."

"Alright," Ginny nodded.

"While we're here, I'll be working. When we get to Toulouse we can relax a bit. With, of course, the exception of our…" he tried to find a way to best phrase this, "Trip to pick up our rainbow haired friend."

Ginny smiled brightly at the mention of Tonks, and Draco was happier than ever that she had decided to accept this peculiar arrangement. The carriage began to roll and soon they were traveling through Metz, enjoying the sunset.

When they finally arrived at Draco's colleague's house (actually, it was a castle), Liora and Antonia were both asleep and Ginny was beginning to nod off.

"Wake up ladies," Draco said, stepping out of the coach.

Ginny rubbed her eyes and took Draco's hand as she stepped out of the coach. The twins came next, and the four of them turned to see an older man walking toward them.

"Master Malfoy!" he bellowed, "Welcome! And Mrs. Malfoy too," he bowed to her.

"Hello Vance," Draco smiled, shaking the man's hand.

Vance whistled and a team of servants came and grabbed their bags from the coach. They made their way inside the castle and Vance turned to them.

"I expect you're hungry? I'll have the servants send up something after they take you to your room."

"That will be great," Draco nodded, smiling, "Oh, and I have something for you."

He beckoned to the servant holding his bag and took a roll of parchment out.

"From our Master," Draco whispered, "For your eyes only, he said."

"Ah, thank you," Vance nodded, "You'll join me for breakfast? Then perhaps we can discuss your assignment for tomorrow."

"That sounds great," Draco clapped the man on the back before he and Ginny followed the servants upstairs…

**FoI**

The next two days were horrible for Ginny; mostly because she was worried about Tonks and just wanted to leave. She was sitting on the bed trying to read when Draco burst through the door, cheeks flushed. He bounded over to the bed and sat next to Ginny.

"If you don't want me to ask about your work, you should take the time to calm down before you come in our room," Ginny smiled.

"It's not about work, it's about Tonks," he said, "We're leaving tonight instead of tomorrow morning."

"What?" Ginny asked, startled, "How come?"

Draco paused, wondering how to word this so it didn't upset his wife. Finally, he took a deep breath and said,

"She's been ill. I told Vance that I was escorting a prisoner back to England and he told me. He has to make trips to the jail every so often. We need to Apparate there now, and if she's strong enough we can Apparate back here. If not, we'll go to Blaise's summer house. That's where we were staying anyway."

Ginny hopped off of the bed and threw a few things into a small bag.

"I'm ready," she said.

"Liora!" Draco called. The girl came into the room.

"Yes Master Malfoy?"

"Mrs. Malfoy and I have some business to attend to," he told her, "We may not be back until tomorrow, if not later. I've given your train tickets to Vance; if we're not back tomorrow morning, he will see you both to the train station. I will come to collect you when you reach Toulouse. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," Liora nodded.

"Fine, then go and tell your sister. We're leaving now."

She bowed low and left the room. Draco offered Ginny his arm.

"Shall we?"

**FoI**

The dungeon was damp and cold. Ginny walked urgently down the hall, stopping in front of two burly guards.

"Let me in," she said, in a tone that left no room for argument. Behind her, Draco nodded at the men, and one pulled out a key. He slid the bars back and Ginny rushed into the cell, over to a small cot in the corner.

"Tonks," she said, trying very hard not to cry at the sight of her friend.

Tonks had cuts and bruises all over her, and looked extremely underfed. Ginny pulled off the cloak she was wearing and wrapped it around the brown haired woman.

"Ginny?" Tonks looked at her, "What are you doing here? What's he doing here?" she asked, spotting Draco.

"Tonks, we're taking you away from here," Ginny said, helping her extremely weak friend to her feet. Tonks stumbled, but Draco caught her and lifted her into his arms.

"I'll carry her," he told Ginny, who nodded.

As they left the cell, Draco turned to the two guards and said,

"Prisoners are to be kept in a healthy state. You may be sure that I will be back to address this matter."

With that, they made their way out of the jail...

Once they got back to Blaise's house, Draco left Ginny and Tonks in one of the rooms and went to make tea.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Tonks whispered.

"I've got some stuff to tell you, Tonks," Ginny said, "But why don't we wait until you're well again?"

"No," Tonks said, pulling herself into a sitting position, "I want answers now."

"Draco rescued me," Ginny began, deciding to do all of the bad in one fell swoop, "We're married.  
"What?" Tonks asked.

"It was the only way I could make sure you got released," Ginny pleaded with her friend to understand.

"Well, that had to be interesting. The leader of the DDS marries the head assassin from the Order of the Phoenix."

"We can't fight him," Ginny said sadly, "Not right now. They're ready for everything we've got."

Tonks sighed.

"He's good to you, right?" she asked Ginny.

"Yes."

"What'll happen to me?"

"You're going to live with us."

Tonks paused for a while, obviously thinking about their current situation. Suddenly, she sat up straight and looked at Ginny.

"Remus and Teddy? What's happened to them?"

Ginny looked down. She had hoped that Tonks would have waited to ask her that. Tonks lifted a weak hand and set it on Ginny's arm.

"Please?" she begged, "I need to know what happened."

"Remus was going to send Teddy to America. He had friends there. They…they were ambushed on the way to the boat. I'm sorry Tonks."

"My boy too?" Tonks mumbled, tears falling.

Ginny took Tonks in her arms and held her. She didn't know what else to do…


	7. Chapter 7

**_LbN: So, in between coughing, sneezing and puking, I actually managed to get a chapter written! If it's not my best, blame it on the cold...:)_**

**FoI**

Ginny held Tonks until the exhausted woman fell asleep in her arms. She set her back against the pillows and pulled the blankets around her. Turning out the light, she left the room and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Draco was there, watching a pot boil and writing on a piece of parchment.

"Hi Ginny," he said, "How is she?"

"Horrible," Ginny said, wiping some tears away, "She's ill and grieving. She's in no fit state to travel, Draco."

"I know," he nodded, "I'm taking care of it; listen."

He lifted a piece of parchment and read:

_My Lord,_

_I wish to give you an update on our progress in France. The duties you assigned to me were fully and well carried out. I will bring, upon_ _my return, a full assessment of our success. I crave further instruction from you, my Lord, in a matter that has turned up. I accordance to your wishes, I retrieved Reform Case # 2 in Toulouse. Upon inspecting the prison, however, I found that it is in horrendous conditions; directly violating the plans that you approved for them. Reform Case # 2 is in such bad condition that she is unable to travel. I wish to stay in France and address these matters, and ask your consent. If you wish me to return to England, I will do so. _

_Your humble servant,_

_D.O.Malfoy_

"I'm sending this to him now. Hopefully he will reply sometime in the next few days. If he wishes me to return, I will send you back to Metz with Tonks and the twins to stay with Vance, until she is able to stand a longer trip."

"That sounds fine," Ginny said softly.

Draco hesitated a moment, then walked over and wrapped Ginny in a hug. He held her tightly as she cried. They stayed like that for a long time, with Ginny holding onto Draco. Finally, she stood back a little.

"I'm s-sorry," she stammered.

"Don't," he said, "You've nothing to apologize for. I know how hard this must be for both of you."

"Stay with me?"

Draco nodded.

**FoI**

Draco woke up the next morning and lay in bed silently. He wondered, for about two seconds, why he was naked; then he remembered the previous night. He knew he should feel bad about it; Ginny had been upset, they should have waited, but he didn't regret it at all. He looked to his right as he felt Ginny stir. She opened one eye and smiled at him. That was a good sign.

"Hey," he said, failing miserably at being eloquent, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

They lay there quietly for a few minutes. Finally Draco couldn't take it anymore and had to ruin the silence.

"I thought you hated me…" he said.

"I hate your job, and the fact that you serve evil incarnate," Ginny said, "But I don't hate _you_ personally. You're my husband; you're good to me."

She sat up a bit and yawned. Reaching over, she smiled and tried to fix Draco's post-sex bed hair. It didn't work.

"I'm going to get a shower," she said, "Then I need to check on Tonks."

"Yeah. I owled Vance last night as well. He's coming down to inspect the prison with me. We'll probably go after breakfast."

"Okay."

Draco watched as she disappeared into the bathroom, then got out of bed and threw on a t-shirt and shorts. He walked sleepily into the kitchen and stopped short. He had just remembered that Liora and Antonia wouldn't be arriving until that afternoon. He gazed helplessly around the kitchen, knowing only too well that the only things he could make for himself were sandwiches and hot cocoa. The cocoa would work, but he didn't want a sandwich for breakfast. He might be able to manage toast though. He looked in the cabinet, glad to see that Blaise had remembered to send a servant to stock the house. Grabbing the bread, he set about figuring out the toaster.

**FoI**

Ginny stepped out of the shower, mind still reeling from the events of the night before. She felt weird about it. Not that she regretted it; she was fine with what had happened. That's what was weird about it. If someone had told her two years ago that she would be sleeping with Draco Malfoy, she would have either laughed herself into a coma, or hexed the person off the face of the planet. One of the two…

She got dressed quickly, intent on getting breakfast ready and checking on Tonks. When she stepped back into the room, she smelled burning…something. Walking into the kitchen, she found a very forlorn looking Draco scraping charred bits of food into the rubbish bin.

"What happened?" she asked with an amused smile.

"I tried making toast," he grumbled.

"Don't worry about it," she grinned, "I'll make breakfast."

Thirty minutes later, Draco was digging into a plate of potatoes, bacon, tomatoes, and eggs. Ginny made two more plates and turned to look at him.

"I'm going to take this," she indicated the plate with toast and eggs, "to Tonks."

Draco simply nodded and kept eating. Ginny put both plates on a tray and walked down the hall to Tonks's room. She knocked quietly and entered; Tonks was still asleep. Setting the tray down on the nightstand, she shook Tonks gently.

"Tonks?"

"Mmmrrrghhh?"

"Tonks, I brought you breakfast."

"Mmm, thanks," Tonks mumbled, trying to sit up, "Urrgh, I feel like shit."

"I cured as many of your injuries as I could. The rest are going to heal on their own."

"Thanks," Tonks smiled slightly at her, "What are we doing, Ginny? How did we end up like this?"

"Hell if I know," Ginny said, "Do you hate me? For giving in?"

"No," Tonks shook her head, "I know why you did it; and I'm grateful for it."

"He's not bad, you know. By Death Eater standards anyway," she amended.

Tonks said nothing at this, just nibbled her toast a bit. She had barely taken two bites when she said,

"I can't eat. I just want to sleep. Last night was the first full night of sleep I've gotten since I was captured."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked, putting her arm around Tonks.

"No," Tonks shook her head, "I can't. Not now."

"If you ever do, I'm here okay?"

"Yeah, I know," Tonks smiled slightly.

Just then, they heard a knock at the door and Draco walked in.

"I've had a letter from…well, you know. He wishes us to stay in France for as long as it takes me to sort out the prison and for Tonks to get better. As soon as you're up to it, Tonks, we can leave; but with the severity of some of your injuries, and your bad nutrition, that will be a while yet. May I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Tonks said.

"Did you have the same guards the entire time?"

"No, they rotated…" Tonks trailed off and looked down. Both Draco and Ginny sensed something bad in her silence.

"Thank you Tonks," Draco said, "Take it easy okay?"

With that, he left. Ginny got up and walked to the window.

"I miss Fred and George," she whispered.

"What happened to them?" Tonks asked quietly.

"Fred was killed in the Battle. George was killed in Neville's Uprising."

"Neville had his own fucking uprising?" Tonks asked, "How do you know all of this stuff, by the way? Weren't you in prison too?"

"Yeah, but my guards were more honorable than yours," Ginny answered grimly, "They'd get me the paper when I wanted it."

"So, what's making you miss your brothers? You know, besides the obvious."

"There was this time, when we were little, that was the only time I can remember them being completely mature. I think it was something Dad had told them already, and they were just repeating it. Anyway, I had found this fox in a trap near the Muggle half of the village. They were with me and I asked if we could keep it. I told them that it would be better than being in the trap. They told me that a jail is a jail to something that understands freedom. Who knew those words would come back to haunt me, eh?"

**_LbN: Hope you liked the chapter! Please support this review junkie's habit!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

FoI

**FoI**

Draco walked up to the gates of the prison, flanked by Nott, Vance and Blaise. The other three had Apparated in to help him with the inspection. Blaise and Nott were in their element; yelling instructions at the guards while the other two healed and questioned the prisoners. The standard order of questions was:

Have you had the same guards during your detainment?  
How did you sustain these injuries?

How many times have you eaten in the past week?

And so on; to most of which the prisoners visibly lied for the guards. By the tenth prisoner, Draco could almost recite the answers word for word. He entered the eleventh cell and stopped short. Sitting on the cot, reading an old comic book, was a child who looked to be about eight years old; with less bruises than the others but still visibly hurt. He stood up quickly when he saw Draco and said,

"Sir?" in a fearful voice.

"No need to be afraid," Draco said gently, waving Vance away, "I just want to talk to you."

He motioned for the child to sit down beside him.

"When did you come here?" Draco asked.

"Last year, sir."

"Did they tell you why?"

"No sir."

"How did you get those injuries?"

"…One of the other guards…"

Draco was taken aback. If the other prisoners had been bullied into silence, he was sure that the child would have been. It could, of course, be that the boy was telling the truth out of shear terror…

"This one?" Draco asked, pointing at the man at the door.

"No, sir," the little boy shook his head, "Another. I don't know his name. This one's okay. He gives me comics."

"How many guards have you had so far?"

"I…I can't really remember, sir," the child said.

"That's alright. How many times have you eaten in the last week?"

"They give me one meal a day."

Draco nodded and patted the boy on the back.

"Thank you," he said, "I'll be back later, alright?"

"…Okay…"

Draco exited the cell and turned to face Vance and the guard.

"What's your name, Guard?"

"Goodricke, my lord."

"What is the name and status of this prisoner?"

"My lord, his name is Olivier. I have not been briefed on his status, I'm afraid."

"He's told me that you have been good to him. Very admirable. I am going to have a word with the prison director and come back. Vance and Nott will continue with the questioning; and Zabini will stay with the boy. Blaise," he said his friend aside, "I have a feeling this particular arrest was not one of any political nature."

"Foul play?" Blaise quirked an eyebrow.

"Maybe, I'll soon find out. Heal as many of his wounds as possible; I'll be right back."

With that, he turned and walked back down the hall to where his security team was waiting. He climbed the stairs and came out in the prison's main hallway. He remembered this particular prison director. The man was a coward, and liable to try and destroy any evidence of misconduct if he sensed trouble. Draco would have to play it cool for the moment, while he got the information he needed. These prisons were, after all, his idea and responsibility. The Dark Lord wanted prisoners to question later, in the event of an uprising, but He didn't really care about how they were treated; so long as they were alive. Draco had to make sure that civility was maintained, or else no one would do it.

He stopped in front of one of the office doors and, fixing his features into a relaxed smile, knocked.

"Come in," he heard.

He strode into the richly decorated office and took a seat in front of the prison director; a man by the name of Chabot.

"Ah, Master Malfoy," he said, "What do you have to report?"

"I will be sending most of your guards back to the training facility," Draco told him pleasantly, "It seems to me that no _serious_ breaches of conduct are occurring. In the meantime, a new group will be to work for you; one that I will hand pick. I daresay all of these men could use a break."

"I see," Chabot nodded with a smile, "Anything else, sir?"

"There was one prisoner's file that I would like to see; if you will show me where you keep them."

"I'll get it for you sir."

"Oh, no need," Draco said, "_Accio Olivier's file!_"

A folder came zooming out of one of the drawers. Draco looked through it, face darkening.

"I believe your orders were to desist from kidnapping children?" he said in a deadly quiet voice.

"We had firm evidence that the boy's parents were aiding English rebels," Chabot reasoned.

"And, thus, the parents should be locked up; not the boy," Draco said harshly, "I will be taking him with me. His address is in here?"

"Yes, my lord Malfoy."

"Very well. I will be back tomorrow with your new team of guards."

Draco walked out of the room and met up with the two guards assigned to protect him. They went, quickly, back down to the cellar where Draco stood in front of all of the guards.

"You have all served well," he said, "I have, however, seen some breaches of conduct that must be addressed. You will all be given a brief period of vacation followed by two months of paid training. I know that as servants of the Dark Lord, you will do your best during this time to come back refreshed. Thank you all."

The guards saluted as Draco made his way to his colleagues. Blaise had already taken the boy out of the cell and was allowing him to read at his side while they waited.

"Come Olivier," Draco said, "We'll take you home."

With an elated smile, Olivier jumped up and followed Draco out of the damp dungeon.

**FoI**

"What the bloody hell?" Nott asked.

"Wands out, all of you!" Draco barked, "Olivier, take my hand. You stay close to me, understand?"

"Yes sir," Olivier nodded.

"Is this where you used to live?" Draco asked.

The boy nodded again, tears springing to his eyes.

"The ruins are old," Blaise said, running his wand over some of the charred remains of the house, "Five months old, at least. What's the boy's blood status?" he whispered to Draco.

"Pureblood," Draco murmered back, "Which means when his parents helped the rebels, they became blood traitors."

"Sure looks like the paid the price."

"Olivier, do you know where your grandparents live?" Draco asked, turning to face the boy.

"Dead," Olivier said quietly.

Changing the subject as quickly as possible, Draco said,

"Your English is quite good. Where did you learn?"

"My dad was English," Olivier explained, "So I had to learn both."

"What's your surname?"

"Bambridge, sir."

"Bambridge," Draco repeated, "Well, I'm going to try and find out what happened here, Olivier. In the meantime, you'll stay with me. If you just take my arm, that's it. Hold on, alright?"

**FoI**

"What do you mean, you found an eight year old and he's staying with us?" Ginny asked, confused.

Draco explained everything that happened that day and what he had found since he had shown Olivier his room.

"I made sure he was comfortable, and went back to the prison. Apparently, the neighbors took it upon themselves to rid their street of blood traitors."

"I don't believe it," Ginny said flatly, "I think someone at the prison did it."  
"So do I, but I'm going to have one hell of a job proving it. How's Tonks?"

"She's doing better pain wise," Ginny said, "She's trying to sleep. She was having horrible nightmares earlier, so I kept her awake for a while."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with Olivier," Draco lamented, "I can't send him back. The wizards' orphanage here is just as bad as the prison…"

"We could take him with us," Ginny suggested, "He's a pureblood, right? And he's young enough to brainwash if you wanted to."

Draco smiled at this. Ginny had a bad habit of calling Death Eater propaganda "brainwashing".

"He told me that he's eight years old. I suppose he could stay with us. I mean, he's only three years away from Hogwarts anyway. Or Beauxbatons; I suppose I'll let him decide. I can get him into the Private Wizarding Primary for now. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Ginny said.

"Well, I'd better go tell him then."

He turned to leave, but paused…

"Ginny," he said, turning back to her.

"Yes?"

"If we take him with us," Draco lowered his voice, "You have to keep him away from Tonks. She's not…as ready to accept this new arrangement as you are. I don't want him hearing rebel rhetoric. Especially since he might remember that that's what his parents were doing. Understand?"

Ginny nodded and Draco left to talk to Olivier.


	9. Chapter 9

**FoI**

Draco pulled the servants' bell and sat back at his desk. It had been about two weeks since they had gotten back from France; three since they had gotten Tonks and Olivier from the prison. Olivier had been sent to the Private Wizarding Primary while Draco tried to locate any family the boy might have there in England. He also had a more pressing matter he needed to think about, though in about an hour whatever he thought wouldn't really matter anyway. He had gotten a message from the Dark Lord that morning. It had only been unsigned, but Draco had known who it was from. Only Voldemort could fit an air of calculating menace into four words:

_Bring her with you._

He also knew who he meant by "her".

"Master Malfoy?" one of the messengers entered.

"Ah, Aaron," Draco nodded, "Will you Floo over and deliver this to Master Zabini?" he handed him a sealed letter.

"Of course, Master Malfoy," Aaron bowed and left.

Running his hands through his hair, Draco sighed and made his way upstairs to his room. Ginny was in there, reading a book.

"Start getting ready," Draco said, "We have to go to the Palace."

"Why?" Ginny asked, a small note of terror slipping into her voice.

"It'll be okay," Draco said, more to convince himself than Ginny.

**FoI**

"I think congratulations are in order," Voldemort said.

Ginny and Draco stayed still. They had no idea what was going to happen, but it couldn't be good.

"But I can't help notice that you were not exactly…forward, with the information. An explaination?"

"My Lord, we simply wanted to be sure before we said anything. You are, of course, aware that…things can go wrong—"

"I sense fear," Voldemort cut him off, "You knew I wouldn't approve. You knew that I wished my senior officers to remain childless."

"My child will not interfere with my work, my Lord!" Draco insisted.

"And if I will it that you not have a child, Draco?"

Draco felt Ginny begin to shake beside him. He put an arm around her waist and took a deep breath.

"My Lord, you know that I would not presume to conceal anything from you. I will not pretend that I will not be devastated, should that be your will."

Voldemort looked coldly at them. Draco's grip on Ginny tightened slightly. The cold, intense silence stayed in place for another minute, before Voldemort spoke.

"I know that you will raise him in the proper pureblood ways," he said, "You may go."

"Thank you Lord," Draco bowed. He felt Ginny curtsey, and when she stood back up, he steered her out of the room and down to the Flooing hallway. They both stepped into the green flames and Draco yelled,

"Malfoy Mansion!"

**FoI**

"You're what??" Tonks asked.

"God, I thought we were about to die," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"We can't stay here," Tonks said, hair turning green.

"And you suggest? We can't run away. I'm pregnant, bonded to the highest ranking Death Eater other than You-Know-Who, and the stand-in guardian to an eight year old French boy until further notice. We'd get caught if we were dumb enough to try. By the way, we don't need to."

"We're trapped! Just like in jail, only here we—"

"Here we get to eat, have clean clothes and don't get beat on regular occasions. How far do you think we'd get Tonks? We wouldn't make it out of London before they killed us. And Draco too, probably."

"…You love him, don't you?"

"Starting to hate him less, yeah," Ginny said defiantly.

"Do you think they'll ever let us have wands again?" Tonks asked in a defeated tone.

"Dunno," Ginny shrugged, picking up a large book and opening it.

"What's that?" Tonks asked.

"The Necrotelicomnicon. Draco left it open the other day, and I picked it up."

"And what in the world could be in that book that would make you want to read about necromancy?"

Ginny looked up at her and smiled slightly. She flipped through a few pages and slid it across the table to Tonks. The now purple-haired witch glanced at the page.

"Communicating with the Netherworld? Which brother do you want to talk to?"

"Bill. And Harry."

_**Fin**_

**I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now **

**Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
oh I...  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now  
Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
oh why...  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything**


End file.
